


Proud Gay Men And Drag Queens

by flickawhip



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU.Pride season and Brock ends up giving in to his attraction to James...





	Proud Gay Men And Drag Queens

“James... Stop it.”

Brock had been repeating those same three words over and over for half the parade. He had attended as asked, and he knew that James was doing this deliberately. He had tried to ignore it, then, when that didn’t work, he had told the man to stop. 

“JAMES.”

Brock had turned to glower at him, barely able to hide his annoyance, although his eyes did trail over all of James’ body, and what he was wearing. The man was dressed in a dress, he was, as Brock had by now realized, a Drag Queen. 

Silence had fallen between them before Brock finally snarled the word.

“Fine...”

He had moved to pull James closer, kissing him fiercely. It was the start of a whole new relationship.


End file.
